Halo Reach: Ripper
by Shadowmane820
Summary: Jack is the lone survivor of his Spartan Squad; he has had a life filled with pain as he has lost almost all he loves. But will a certain Lieutenant Commander from NOBLE Team help him heal? Find out in Halo Reach: Ripper. Read and Review, i'm new on Fanfiction. :) Rated M because i'm paranoid! And Crazy 2!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Halo Reach fanfic so give me a break if I make a mistake, I'm going off of what I've seen and done on the game for Xbox 360. Enjoy and Critique. This story is about Jack, a Spartan who lost his entire squad and was left alone as a Spartan assassin that continued his squads' job of handling UNSC black-ops before being transferred to NOBLE Team by Colonel Holland. This is a Six/Kat fanfic. Enjoy, review, recommend. ^_^

Dream:

I look ahead and see a minor class elite with his back turned towards me. I slowly crept up behind him and drew my combat knife from its place on my right shoulder before covering the minor's mouth and putting an end to him with a swift knife thrust through the base of the neck. I dragged the lifeless corpse into the bushes before activating the comm. link in my helmet. "It's all clear down here Fox, I'm heading towards you now." I waited for a response but received no answer. 'Heh, lazy bastard must've fell asleep again.' I thought with a smile as I started a brisk jog towards the ridge he was waiting on.

I reached the area when I suddenly heard muffled voices coming from up ahead. I dropped into some brush and approached the area, when I looked through the bushes; I just barely kept myself from saying my thoughts aloud. 'Oh shit…' Fox was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and was surrounded by a group of spec-ops class elites lead by a single field marshal in deep red armor. Fox seemed to know I was there as he avoided looking in my general direction. 'What the fuck am I supposed to do, if I don't do something he's gonna die!' With that said, I took out my knife and took my magnum from it's' holster.

I snuck up behind one of the elites, dispatching him without a sound and dragging the body to cover, I was able to do this with three more before the remaining four elites began to look around with a deep growl coming from each of them. With that, I jumped from the bushes and unloaded my magnum on one of the remaining spec-ops while thrusting my knife through the head of another; effectively leaving the field marshal and a single spec-ops left, the spec-ops ran at me with an energy sword in its' hand as I pulled out my assault rifle and emptied the magazine, which only brought down the now angered elites' shields.

I ran at the elite and forced my shoulder into its chest as it put a slash towards my face, effectively cutting through my helmet and leaving a cut over my left eye. With the new rush of adrenaline, I grabbed a hold of the elites sword arm and twisted it inwards, impaling the elite on its' own sword. As I turned from the corpse of the dead elite, I felt a searing pain go through my chest. I looked down to see the ends of another energy sword protruding from my chest armor. I fell to the ground as the field marshal dragged Fox in front of me. "Let 'em go you son of a bitch!" As if responding in his own twisted way, the elite flourished his sword before sending it through my closest friends' heart. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOXX!"

Noble Six/ Jack's POV

I opened my eyes seeing the sky flying overhead as I road passenger in the warthog taking me to my new squad. I raised my seat and saw the base around three miles ahead. I looked back down at the helmet in my lap, lingering over the black visor as I recalled the dream. 'I'll see you again someday brother.' With that, I put my helmet on as we pulled onto the base and slowed to a stop. I stepped out of the warthog while looking around. 'Time to go to work.'

Kat's POV

I looked down at the floor as I leaned against the wall of the Command Center; Carter was talking with Colonel Holland about some issue with a communications relay fifty clicks to the south of Visegrad. 'How can everyone just forget about Tom like this…?' I must have argued for two hours about the Spartan who was going to replace Tom as Noble Six. 'I'm not the only one who wanted to leave the spot empty…' The only reason I stopped arguing was because Carter asked me to look at the new Six's file.

I looked at the entire file but there wasn't much to read, almost everything was covered by ONI censors. I was still stewing when I looked up to see Emile; he had practically frozen as he was no longer sharpening his knife. I followed his eyes to the doorway into the Command Center and nearly froze myself when I saw the Spartan standing there. He had a vicious look about him and I felt almost like death itself had just stepped into the room. 'He's definitely Hyper-Lethal.' I could tell just by the silence from this Spartan that he had handled more than his share of Covenant.

His armor was intimidating to look at as well; it had a steel black and brilliant red color scheme. He wore a scout class helmet with a CBRN and a CNM; his shoulder armor was composed of a left side Commando piece with an ODST right shoulder piece. His chest and knee guards were both Grenadier class like Jorge; on his right wrist he had a Tacpad the same as the one Carter had; he also had a Tactical Trauma Kit on his right leg. With my observations done I made a split second decision. 'Better alert the others.' With that, I pushed off the wall and stopped the Spartan where he stood. "Commander…" With that, I saw Carter look back along with Jorge. "So that's our new Number Six." Jorge had a neutral tone that never failed to amaze me, considering that Jorge was the only Spartan II among Noble Team. I almost jumped when the new Six walked by me, just barely brushing my bionic arm. With that I had a thought I didn't expect to have. 'This guy is kind of scary.'

Third Person POV

Six stood there as Noble Team looked him over. Everyone suddenly directed their attention to Emile as he spoke up. "Kat, you read his file?" Everyone but Six looked at Kat as she answered her teammate. "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." With that Colonel Holland could be heard as he spoke through the comm. channel. "Ah, so Jack finally arrived huh? Jack, why don't you give Noble Team an update on our issue at Visegrad." With that six spoke up for the first time since he arrived at the Command Center. "Yes sir. Well as you already know, contact with Visegrad Relay was lost last night. All life signals in the relay station flat-lined around twenty-six hundred hours. The Colonel sent trooper fire teams that have since then been declared MIA." With that, Carter looked over to the monitor and spoke up. "And now you're sending us Colonel?"

Six could hear the slight confusion in Carter's voice but let it go as Holland spoke up. "The Office of Naval Intelligence believes that deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources, I however disagree." With that, Six stole a look at Kat who seemed to be listening a little too intently to the conversation between the Colonel and Carter. Jack suddenly had a thought about the ice blue armored Lieutenant Commander. 'What's up with her?' Six then redirected his attention to the conversation at hand. "Anyone claim responsibility sir?" Carter was speaking with a tone as though he had an underlying tone of suspicion about the situation. "ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony; they hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears; and then stole two freighters from dry-dock; that cannot happen here, Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online Noble One."

"Sir, consider it done." Carter no longer had the suspicious undertone and now spoke with a tone of pure assurance. "Then I'll see you on the other side, Holland out." With that said, Carter turned to his new teammate to get him introduced to the team. "Lieutenant…" "Commander, sir." The simple greeting clearly impressed Carter as he had not expected such a neutral tone of voice. "Let me introduce you to your' new squad, I'm Car-"

"Carter, Noble Team's leader. Kat over there's Noble Two and Emile and Jorge are Four and Five, I saw Jun outside in one of the Falcons." Everyone suddenly looked at Jack like he had grown a second head. 'Weren't prepared for that were ya?' "I don't go into a squad without finding out who I'm working with ahead of time sir." Everyone seemed to lighten up at that revelation except for Kat who was still slightly wide eyed. 'Impressive, I'll give him that much.' Suddenly, everyone began to move outside towards the Falcons sitting on the landing pads.

Carter then looked over to Jack and decided he should know just what he was getting into. "I'm not gonna lie to you Lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me? I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength." Six took a seat next to Jun (Noble 3) before hearing Carter continue. "Just one thing, I've seen your' file; even some of the parts that the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your' skill-set; but we're a team, that lone wolf stuff stays behind. We clear?"

Six didn't sit well with the fact that someone was snooping through his file but he let it go considering he had already looked at the files of the entire Noble Team. With that said Jack leaned his head back and waited for them to arrive at the insertion point. "Got it sir." As they took off, Jack heard one last comment before he fell asleep. "Welcome to Reach."

Noble Six/ Jack's POV

I sat there watching the trees roll by down below when I heard Carter speak up. "Listen up Noble Team; we're looking at a downed relay outpost fifty clicks from Visegrad. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's gonna get it back online." "Get me under the hood commander." Kat's straight forward tone was kind of amusing to be honest; it kind of lightened up the mood for me at least.

But something was still bothering me about this whole thing so I decided to do a little digging about what all Carter knew about what we were doing on this mission. "Commander, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies? It doesn't make any sense to me." "You get the chance; maybe you can ask them Six." That response didn't do anything to help ease the sense of suspicion I felt about this mission.

Something didn't seem right, this doesn't seem like a rebel action to me. I mean yeah, there was the issue on Harmony but this was different. Harmony was one of the outlying colonies; Reach was a strategically vital area for the UNSC. I was about to voice my concerns, but was interrupted by a female voice. "Commander we just lost our signal with HQ." Oh great, as if this day couldn't get any more difficult.

Carter turned his head to look at Kat who was in the Falcon flying next to ours. "Back-up channels?" "Searching….notta and I can't say what's jamming us." That's kind of shocking for me, Kat's file had shown that she was one of the best tactical mechanics in the Spartan league, maybe even the entire UNSC, so when she was having difficulties with communications, you know it's something big. Carter spoke to the whole team after the big announcement by Kat. "You heard her, dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." I heard that and couldn't help the chuckle that came out along with my comment. "I'm lonely already."

Ch. 1 revisions complete. God that took longer than I thought it would but i'm happy with it now. Review and comment. I welcome all kinds of criticism, helps me fix things up for later. Fall out Spartans. Lol. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Winter Contingency

Noble Six/ Jack's POV.

I was walking through the entry way of the communications relay after the firefight that occurred outside. I walked up to a weapon station and grabbed a few extra mags of ammo for my assault rifle while thinking back on how the mission began.

 _(Memory) "Damn…" Carter's voice showed his feelings at seeing the corpses of the two troopers who had come up missing. To be honest, I couldn't have used any other word to describe it myself. "Fill me in Commander, what are you seeing?" Jun could see heat signatures from the Falcon overhead but couldn't see what was right in front of us. So when Carter spoke up, I could practically hear Jun's head fall. "We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers. It looks like they were interrogated, it's messy…"_

 _With that I walked up to Carter as we approached another doorway and took up both sides to clear the room. As we walked through the empty building, there was a sudden thud from overhead as a life signature appeared on my tracker. "Movement, keep an eye on your' motion trackers." I didn't respond to Carters words as I continued walking with my assault rifle at the ready. But as quick as the life signature appeared, it disappeared along with the noises. "What the hell was that?"_

 _Emile had an obviously alert tone in his voice as he waited for a response. "Jun, you see anything?" "Negative, thermo's clean. Not sure what happened." Carter visibly tensed up even more than before as he readied his DMR while beckoning me to take point. I placed my rifle on my back as it locked to the magnetic holster on the back of my armor. I quickly pulled out my Magnum as I walked into the next building. I was a few meters inside when things really heated up. "Noble leader, I got movement outside your' structure!"_

 _With that, every sound became silent in my head as I ran around the corner up to an open window area with my pistol leveled at what I saw. "Damn it, we got Covenant!" I shouted out loud as I saw the skirmisher on top of the shed as I put a single round in its head as a group of grunts came around the corner outside the building. I let off a stream of shots as each grunt quickly fell to the ground with a single shot embedded in their heads. With that said, I grabbed some grenades I saw on the floor and went down the stairway with one thing on my mind. "Payback time."_

(Real Time) I looked around as I heard Carter give us the plan from here forward. "We need to find the control room; from there Kat can get the relay back online." With that, the back door opened and Carter moved forward. "Emile, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours." With that said, Carter turned to the open door. "Alright, let's do this."

I barely got five feet inside before things went almost pitch black. "Carter, I can't see a damn thing, better hit the night vision." With that, I adjusted the vision in my helmet and continued onwards. We walked for about five minutes before I heard Kat speak up. "Control room, go easy." I stuck close to Kat as we continued moving inwards when we rounded a corner and saw a body on the ground. I was about to clear the room when Kat spoke up once again. "Noble Six, search that body. See if you can find anything about what he was doing here."

With that said I kneeled down by the body and began to pat it down for anything useful to the mission when I heard Carter speak up to my left. "Where's the rest of your' unit?" I looked up and saw a wounded Marine lying against one of the walls. 'He took a shot through the lung; he's not gonna last much longer…' Carter obviously knew this too as he spoke in a reassuring voice. The trooper spoke up with a heavy rasp in his voice. "We got split, I don't think they…it sounded bad on the comms…" "Alright Corporal stay put, we'll get you a combat surgeon."

With that I turned the body over to see a data chip fall out of his shirt chest pocket. I was going to pick up the chip when I heard Kat, causing me to look up and receive a wide view of her 'posterior' region. "Damn…" Kat's voice showed her aggravation, while I was thinking something else as I got the full view of her back side. 'Damn is right.' With that I cleared my head and corrected myself. 'THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO LOOK DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU DUMBASS!'

I quickly looked down as Kat continued. "The controls are fucked Commander, plasma damage." With that I grabbed the data chip and looked back up to speak. "Found a data module, that's your' specialty Kat." With that I held it out as she took it and looked at it before we heard Jorge. "I got a live one over here!" With that we saw Jorge trying to coax a young woman out from under a stairwell leading up to the satellite.

I knew I should be focusing on the mission, but for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kat. I was looking at the visor of her helmet when I heard a sound that brought back memories that made me feel one thing, rage. I looked up and saw three elites; they were zealot class and armed with energy swords. I suddenly leveled my sights on the leader and opened fire; I heard nothing I saw nothing but the elites as the anger raged in my veins.

The leader slashed at Kat who was saved only by Carter forcing her down into a crouch. I emptied the rest of my magazine on the elite as a he shoulder tackled me to the ground and ran towards the exit. I reached for my Magnum but suddenly felt a heavy weight on my chest. I looked up as one of the two remaining zealots crammed an energy dagger through my chest armor; I felt it pierce my shoulder which only enraged me further. I punched the elite in the face as I rolled us where I was on top and pulled out my combat knife and stabbed the zealot through the neck.

I pulled my magnum from its holster and leveled it on the final zealot who had taken the injured marine as a hostage. I leveled the magnum on my target and time seemed to slow as I pulled the trigger.

Kat's POV.

I saw the elite holding the wounded marine in front of him as a hostage and raised my magnum trying to find an opening when I heard a single shot fired. I saw the marines head explode and plaster onto the elites face. I was frozen on the spot as I saw Six suddenly run at the elite, dropping his own magnum and pulling out his knife and tackling the elite to the ground. In that moment, I didn't even see a human anymore; it was like I was staring at the back of a caged animal.

I watched as I saw him stab the elite over and over again as the elite seemed to cry out in terror. Suddenly, the zealot fell limp on the floor as Six stood up with the knife still gripped tightly in his hand; purple blood dripping off the end. I expected Carter to do something but Six suddenly looked to his left as we all heard the screech of a group of skirmishers and grunts. I was about to walk up to the door when Six walked in as he looked over his shoulder and spoke in a tone that made me freeze with an emotion I hadn't felt since I was a child; fear. "I've got this…"

With that said Six slammed the door shut with a single hand and I continued to stare at the closed door before I leaned against a wall and stared ahead as I suddenly spoke up as what Six had done finally caught up with me. "What the hell is wrong with him!? He just killed one of our own troops!" Jorge suddenly spoke up with a very somber tone. "I understand why he did it…"

I looked over to my teammate as he took his helmet off and I saw the pained face he wore. "What do you mean Jorge?" Carter seemed to be shocked at what had just happened as he spoke. I on the other hand was suddenly livid. "And what do you mean you understand!? He just killed one of our own in cold blood!" Jorge suddenly looked at me with a face that said quite clearly, 'I will cut your' throat and leave you to die.' "Because I found out who he is."

I suddenly froze at what Jorge had just said and listened as he spoke. "His name… is Jackson Macintyre. The higher-ups know him as Jack the Ripper…" Carter suddenly seemed to shudder as he suddenly leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Holy hell, who was Six!? My answer came when Carter spoke up. "Jack Macintyre is the last surviving member of the UNSC's Spartan Wolf Pack…"

I had heard of a lot of famous Spartan groups, but I'd never heard of the Wolf Pack. "Who exactly is the Wolf Pack?" I looked at Carter whose head dropped down and Jorge gave me an enraged look that was making me regret asking what I had just asked. I thought Carter was going to speak when Jorge spoke up. "You wanna know, you find out your' own way Kat." With that, Jorge put his helmet back on and walked over to the young woman who had since then stopped screaming.

Carter seemed to regain his composure as he stood up and placed his helmet back on and spoke into the communications channel. "Noble Six, sit-rep." I suddenly realized that we had been talking for a good eight to ten minutes and that whole time; Six was in the generator area clearing out the Covies. "Noble Six reporting, all targets neutralized; communications relay secured." I could tell by six' voice that something was bugging him, I heard Carter speak up and looked up to see him looking at the controls to the relay as he spoke. "We need you to reset a junction, do it an-""Done."

I had not expected Six to blatantly interrupt Carter, I would have said something but the comm. channel suddenly closed. "Kat…" I looked up to see Carter looking at me. "Head into the generator area and check on Six, move it." I quickly walked over to the door leading into the generator area and opened it before moving quickly through the area. I could count on one hand how many times Carter had ever used a dismissive tone pointed at me. I think I really pissed him and Jorge off with my comment on Six.

I turned the corner and suddenly felt a chill run through me. The floor was covered with the corpses of grunts, skirmishers, and elites. I walked over the bodies that littered the floor and soon reached the overlook of the generators. I looked around when I suddenly saw Six leaning against one of the generators. He was looking at something in his hands but I couldn't make out what it was. I crept closer to try and get a look when I suddenly heard soft sounds, Six was talking to himself.

At first I was worried he may be Section Eight (mentally shattered or insane) but when I got closer I could understand him clear as day. "How could I let myself do this…I promised him I wouldn't become like them…" I was wondering what he was talking about when I saw something on his face; I looked close and could make out the faint trails of dried tears. 'Six…' I was about to speak up when he spoke up again. "I'm sorry Fox…" Fox? That was a name I was unfamiliar with, that's when it suddenly hit me, it must have been one of his teammates from that Wolf Pack Carter and Jorge had talked about.

I suddenly began to walk up and Six seemed to know I was there. "Six, you alright?" He didn't look at me, he didn't even respond to me for a few seconds. "I'm fine." I knew he was lying, and I don't like being lied to no matter what people's reasons are. "You're lying; I can tell that something's got you really bothered." Six suddenly looked over to me revealing the truth in the idea that he had been crying. I suddenly kneeled down and sat next to Six as he looked back to what was in his hands.

I looked down and almost gasped, he was holding a necklace with five dog tags on it. I suddenly knew who they belonged to. "These belonged to my previous squad; I had the 'luxury' of burying each one myself…" I froze solid at those words, to be the last survivor of an entire squad must have been torture. People think Spartans are soulless killers, but nothing is more important to a Spartan than their team; so I couldn't stop myself from speaking when my next question came out. "Who was the Wolf Pack exactly?"

I suddenly regretted asking that question as I saw Six visibly tense up, but to my shock he spoke calmly. "I'll tell you when we get back to base." I didn't know what to think, I was going to find out about Six's past. I wasn't sure what to expect as we got up to head back to meet up with the rest of the team.

Third Person POV

We see Noble Team gathered in the control room of the communications relay. Kat is working on the communications when Carter comes up behind her. "How long?" Kat reaches into the power grid for the relay controls as she responds. "Question of my life… if the question is: When will the station be back on line? Two weeks at the earliest; this is plasma damage, all major up-link components are fried." Carter seemed a bit agitated at this when he spoke up again. "Two minutes is too long."'Which is why I'm splicing into the main overlying bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland, and you're in my light Commander."

Jack heard this and couldn't help but smirk at how Kat handled Carter. That said the Commander looked over to Jorge who was standing in front of the young woman who was currently sitting on the floor against the wall. "Find out what she knows." With that, Jorge kneeled down as he tried to put a comforting hand on her only to have it shook off. Jorge didn't give up though as he spoke up. "What's your' name, do you live around here?" The young woman seemed to still feel slightly fearful so Jorge removed his helmet as he spoke once more. "A nevem Jorge."

With that the young woman looked up as she began to speak to Jorge. "Sarah" Jorge seemed to lighten up. "Sarah, hogy egy szép név. Your' accent sounds familiar; Shaprum?" "Tehngari." Sarah looked over to the body on the ground. Jorge followed her gaze as he spoke up. "Friend of yours?" With that question Sarah looked back down as she spoke. "Father…" "Értem, I'm sorry." But Sarah didn't seem to believe it as she spoke up. "Why would you be?"

Jorge could do nothing but look down, but it was when Emile spoke to Six the he stood up from where he was. "Big man forgets what he is sometimes." Jorge quickly turned towards Emile and got almost a half foot away from the arrogant Spartans visor. "She just lost her father…" Jorge walked up to Carter to report what he could but didn't get far as Emile taunted Jorge further. Sensing a great deal of hostility, Carter sprung in before things could get bad. "Lock it down, both of you! Jorge, get her on her feet; the body stays here." "Thank you sir."

With that, the large Spartan bumped his shoulder into Emile before offering a hand to Sarah as the group began to move further into the relay station. Carter suddenly heard Kat speak up as the others turned around the bend. "Signal, it's patchy but it's there." "I'll take it." Carter started walking towards the communications panel when Kat put a hand on his shoulder. "Best not touch anything; we wouldn't want to ground this place."

As Kat walked off, Carter heard Holland speak through the heavy static of the weak channel. "I'm barely getting you, what's your' situation, over?" With that, Carter took off his helmet and spoke to his commanding officer. "Colonel this is Noble One; there are no rebels, the Covenant is on Reach; acknowledge." "Come again Noble One, did you say Covenant?" With that Carter spoke again with a clear voice. "Affirmative, it's the Winter Contingency." "May God help us all."

'God help us all' is right Colonel. Chapter 2 up and ready. Hope everyone likes the story so far, am working on getting the rest set up. Review and comment please. Fall out Spartans. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

New Friends and Old Memories

Noble Six/ Jack's POV

I was sitting at what passed for a bar as we had got back to the base around a half hour ago. I couldn't pull my mind off of the slaughter back in the generator area of the Visegrad relay. I was now in my BDU's and was only on my second beer when I heard a voice come from behind me. "Mind if I join you Six?"

I looked back to see Kat standing there in a similar outfit. My eyes lingered shortly on her prosthetic arm before I locked eyes with her again. It was kind of nice to see someone I could at least talk to so I slapped the seat and invited her to sit. She slid onto the barstool beside me and I grabbed the sealed beer sitting next to my open one and handed it to Kat. We sat there for a few seconds before she spoke up. "So you gonna tell me about that squad of yours?"

I looked over to her with a smirk as I spoke up. "Persistent aren't you?" She gave me a simple grin before she took a drink of her beer and spoke up again. "I'm me, I like to know things." With that, I took a drink of my own beer as I spoke up with a somber tone. "The Wolf Pack was the primary outside force of the UNSC. We handled all the higher-risk, suicide missions that no one else would take." Kat seemed to understand as she looked over to me. "You were UNSC black-ops?"

I was about to speak when I heard another voice cut in. "No Kat, they were THE UNSC black-ops, they were more indispensable than General Kravehnoff." Kat practically spit her beer out as she heard this as we looked back to see Jorge standing there in his own BDU's. Even I was having difficulty believing that. "Who told you that Jorge?"

He walked up and sat on the chair to my right as he spoke while opening his own beer. "Doctor Halsey told me herself." That shocked even me, for Doctor Halsey to say my squad was more important than the General, and he was one of the last surviving Spartan I's. "The Wolf Pack was the group that single handedly liberated Dawn." I looked down at the bar as Kat spoke up. "I thought the UNSC just razed the planet and then rebuilt."

With that, I looked forward and spoke up once more. "They sent my squad in to clear out the Covenant and then they razed the planet to get rid of all the evidence." I took a big swig out of my beer as I heard Kat speak again. "Jesus Christ…" I looked up with stern eyes before speaking up. "It wasn't until we got off planet that the scrub teams moved in, ONI sent us in to do what we were made to do; and that's hunt down and kill Covenant. We didn't ask questions and we didn't have any remorse."

With that, I heard another voice cut in. "Can't say I blame you, it's the fucking Covenant we're talking about here; they got no remorse for us so why should we have any for them?" I looked back to see Emile walking up in BDU's with his hair braided into corn rows. At that point I turned forward again and continued with my story. "Well, we were on the planet when we stumbled across a small farm house on one of the Arteian mountain ridges. The Covies had already ransacked the place and killed almost everyone inside."

With that, I saw two out of the three Spartans around me look at me with confused looks. "That's when you found her wasn't it?" I looked at Jorge and nodded before taking a big pull on my beer. "Who, are you saying there was a survivor?" I looked at Emile before speaking up. "It was a child; young girl found hiding under a trap door." I looked down with a pause as I remembered the young girl I had come to know so well.

"Zoey… she was 10 years old and a tiny little thing." I pulled at the small necklace I had around my neck before showing it to the group. "This was hers; she said that she wanted to be a dentist. Heh, what the hell kind of ten year old wants to be a dentist?" I smiled as I looked at the little necklace; a string of beads with letters spelling out 'Zoey' on a thin leather strip necklace, before the rest of my memories of Zoey began to pour into my mind. "Where is she now Six?"

Kat POV

I watched as Emile spoke up in a questioning tone. "Where is she now Six?" I suddenly saw Six freeze as he looked down at the necklace in his hand. 'Oh shit, don't tell me…' I saw Jorge put a hand on Six's shoulder before patting it softly. "Six… what happened?" I knew I sounded like I was snooping, but I couldn't help myself anymore. I suddenly heard Six speak up in a soft voice that I could tell was hiding…something.

"The driver of a fuel tanker fell asleep at the wheel; hit us from the side… and… pushed us into the lake. Metal becomes pretty pliable at those speeds…" I sat there watching Six as he looked down at the bar as he continued to speak. "So… Zoey's pinned, I'm pinned and the water's coming in; and I'm a soldier so I already know: we're both dead."

I suddenly see Jorge stand up before walking out of the bar. 'Oh shit, did she actually…' I suddenly heard Six speak up just as Emile went after Jorge. "A couple of civilians were walking by, they saw the accident and jumped in to the water. They broke the driver side window and started to pull me out… I told them again and again to save Zoey…" I saw him look up before his eyes locked with mine and I saw the tears on the edges of his eyes.

"But… they didn't… they didn't see her and they just saved me." I looked down at the wood of the bar as I took this in. 'Fuck…' I suddenly heard Six speak up again with a voice that was starting to gain a rasp. "When I got back to base and gave a report of the incident to the medical officer, they said that I had a eighty percent chance of surviving the accident… Zoey only had a thirteen percent chance…" I suddenly saw Six look with what I knew to be anger in his eyes.

"Thirteen percent is more than enough… but they didn't seem to care. All they saw her as was collateral damage." I suddenly watched as Six stood up and walked out of the bar with rage in his steps. 'Jesus Christ…' I knew that Six had been through a lot of crap, but to know that he had to watch someone so innocent, someone he had saved, die as he could do nothing but watch; it must have been agony.

I stood up and walked out before heading back to the command center where I knew Carter was. I thought about what I had just learned about Six, about the events he had been through and carried on through. I reached the command center and saw Carter speaking to Jorge, Emile and Jun. "What's going on Commander?" I saw Carter look at me with neutral eyes before he spoke up.

"We gotta a distress call from Sword Base not too long ago, Covenant are hitting it hard and there's a Corvette hitting the base from above. We're going to fly to the base via Falcon and assist in clearing out the Covies and take out that Corvette." With that, I looked up and spoke with a firm tone. "I'll get Six and then I'll get suited up. I'll be back in twenty." With that, I ran out of the command center with a single thought in my head. 'Back to work I suppose.'

Ch. 3 up and operational, hope everyone enjoyed this bit. Thought i'd put a little humanity into the hyper-lethal Spartan; i'll get the next chapter up soon. Fall out Spartans.


	4. Notice of Postponement

Attention all UNSC, this notice is being set out to inform all reading this fanfic that it will be temporarily placed on hold. I am not discontinuing it, I just have two other fanfictions that i'm working on right now and adding an extra category is stretching me a bit thin.

I promise to return to this fanfiction as soon as possible; until then, keep charging Spartans. Dismissed.

Shadowmane820.


End file.
